Regret
by VanillaLatte98
Summary: "Will you marry me? Will you marry me?" / "Aku sudah menelepon polisi dan ambulans. Mereka akan segera datang." / "T-tapi Yun, orang tuaku memaksa kita untuk–" / YunJae. BL. RatedT.


"_**REGRET"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : **Romance, Hurt/comfort

**Rated : **T

**Warning :** Typo(s), Boys Love

**Authored :** Song Min Gi

**Disclaimer :** _I only owned the Fanfict, and this fanfiction was inspired by a tumblr picture. The cast is belong to themselves._

**Backsound :** Love in the ice – DBSK

Don't say goodbye – DBSK

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**N**__amja _dengan jaket cokelat tua yang senada dengan warna iris matanya itu sudah empat belas kalinya menghembuskan nafas berat yang direpresentasikan oleh tubuhnya sebagai embun. Kabut putih tipis yang berhembus dari rongga pernafasannya karena udara malam yang dingin ditambah lagi hujan gerimis, seakan-akan melengkapi penderitaannya menunggu kekasihnya di halte bis. Sendirian. Malam-malam. Hujan gerimis. Kedinginan. Menunggu. Argh! Ada lagi yang dengan senang hati mau melengkapi penderitaannya?

'_Zzrraassshhh!'_

Oh bagus. Sekarang pengemudi mobil merah sialan itu sudah berhasil mencipratkan genangan air di depan halte–yang dari awal dihindari Jaejoong–dengan sukses tepat di atas kemeja putih Jaejoong yang kebesaran. Kemeja milik Yunho. Sudah terlambat untuk menggerutu, mobil itu sudah jauh. Dengan wajah yang ditekuk-tekuk sekusut mungkin ia berusaha menebas-nebas kemejanya sendiri, berusaha menghilangkan genangan air yang sekejap amta berteleportasi ke atas kemeja putihnya. Sialan.

Jung Yunho, demi apapun Jaejoong bersumpah akan membunuhmu jika kau terlambat satu menit dari sekarang.

"Boo~" tiba-tiba suara bass itu sudah menggelitik telinga Jaejoong. Tepat di titik sensitifnya. Ditambah deru nafas hangat yang menyerbu ribuan titik sensitive di ceruk leher Jaejoong, dan kepala _namja _yang sedari tadi ditunggunya itu tenggelam dalam lehernya, rasanya semua sumpah serapah yang tadi diumpat Jaejoong dalam hati sudah hilang entah kemana.

_Namja _itu mengecup cepat pipi Jaejoong, "Maaf ya? Tadi aku masih harus menutup café. Aku benar-benar minta maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu." Ujarnya sambil mengeratkan _backhug _yang diberikannya.

Yang menerima _backhug _sih nyaman-nyaman saja diperlakukan begitu. Hah, sulit rasanya mengakui bahwa seorang Kim Jaejoong sudah benar-benar bertekuk lutut pada pesona Jung Yunho.

"Duduklah dulu, aku harus membicarakan sesuatu denganmu." Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan lengan Yunho yang melingkari lehernya dengan lembut, dan Yunho menurut. Ia melepaskan dekapannya lalu duduk di samping Jaejoong dan menatap lekat-lekat wajah yang sudah mengisi hari-harinya selama empat tahun ini.

Jaejoong mungkin adalah satu-satunya alasan mengapa ia menentang orangtuanya dengan hubungan sesame jenis ini. Jaejoong adalah satu-satunya alasan mengapa ia diusir dari rumah dan harus bekerja sendiri untuk membiayai kuliahnya. Jaejoong adalah satu-satunya jawaban, dari sejuta pertanyaannya. Jaejoong, adalah hidupnya.

"–Jung Yunho! Kau dengar aku tidak sih?" jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, ditambah melipat tangan di depan dada, lengkap sudah pose ngambek ala Kim Jaejoong yang selalu membuat Yunho ingin menerjangnya kapan saja dan dimana saja.

"Hm? Bisa ulangi lagi?" Yunho terkekeh tak berdosa. Jaejoong memukul lengan Yunho–cukup untuk membuat _namja _itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Dengarkan baik-baik! Takkan ada siaran ulang!" Jaejoong menatap manik kelam Yunho dalam-dalam, lalu kembali mengulangi perkataannya.

"Orangtuaku–" Jaejoong menarik nafas dalam-dalam sesudah mengucapkannya. Yunho otomatis memasang telinganya. Takut-takut salah dengar, mengingat jika notasi Jaejoong mulai seperti ini akhirnya ia akan bicara serius.

"–meminta kita menikah secepatnya." Sambung Jaejoong akhirnya. Kalau boleh jujur, sesungguhnya ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling berambisi mengikat hubungannya dengan Yunho. Orangtuanya–Kim Hankyung dan Kim Heechul–hanyalah pemeran pembantu yang seratus persen mendukung hubungan anaknya. Tentu saja karena mereka juga pasangan sesama _namja, _dan Jaejoong adalah anak angkat mereka.

Tapi bukan maksudnya ia ragu akan cinta Yunho atau takut Yunho berpaling, atau bagaimana. Ia hanya ingin–entahlah. Mungkin pernikahan adalah hal paling tepat untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Yunho menahan nafasnya sendiri. Tenggorokannya seperti tercekat. Tak menyangka bahwa hal se-serius ini yang akan dibicarakannya dengan Jaejoong. Dalam hal pernikahan, bukankah seharusnya ia yang seharusnya memulai membicarakannya? Atau melamar Jaejoong dulu, mungkin?

"Kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini sebelumnya, kan?" Yunho menarik tangan kanan Jaejoong, lalu menatap _caramel_nya lekat-lekat. Jaejoong menatap wajah Yunho penuh harap. Ia hanya ingin melihat Yunho, sekali saja, bertingkah serius tentang hubungan mereka. Serius yang benar-benar serius. Sebuah keseriusan yang bisa dinilainya hanya dengan mata telanjang.

"Aku akan melamarmu, saat kurasa kita sudah siap. Saat kurasa kita sudah cukup mampu membina rumah tangga bersama, _chagi…" Namja _yang lebih muda mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada _namja _yang lebih tua. Berusaha meyakinkannya bahwa keputusan yang diambilnya ini adalah hal yang baik, bagi mereka berdua.

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas berat. Bukan jawaban seperti ini yang ia harapkan. Paling tidak ia ingin Yunho menjawab "Aku akan bicara pada orangtuamu" Atau "Aku siap. Kapanpun kau siap." Atau jawaban romantis lainnya. Jaejoong menginginkannya lebih dari apapun sekarang.

"T-tapi Yun, orang tuaku memaksa kita untuk–"

"Joongie, pernikahan tidak didasari atas paksaan." Yunho tersenyum. Menampakkan lesung pipinya yang samar tercetak diatas kulitnya pipinya yang putih. Biasanya Jaejoong akan terhipnotis untuk ikut tersenyum saat melihat Yunho tersenyum. Tapi tidak kali ini. Hati jaejoong terasa nyeri tiba-tiba. Kenapa Yunho seakan-akan mundur? Kenapa Yunho seakan-akan tidak yakin padanya?

"T-tapi–"

"_Just trust me… You know exactly that I love you, right? I love you. I love you Kim Jaejoong…_" _Namja _itu tersenyum lagi. Jaejoong rasanya ingin meledak saja melihat tingkah Yunho. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak dibiarkan melanjutkan kalimatnya hingga selesai? Padahal ia sudah menunggu Yunho satu jam di halte bus. Sendirian. Kedinginan. Dan Yunho tahu benar Jaejoong benci menunggu. Laki-laki itu bahkan sama sekali tak tahu bahwa kemeja yang dipakai jaejoong basah karena cipratan air. Sialan kuadrat. Sialan pangkat empat.

Jaejoong menyentak tangan Yunho dan berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Kenapa kau bertingkah seperti ini?" tanyanya kesal. Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dan membuat _namja _itu mau tak mau terduduk di kursi halte itu kembali.

"Hey, apa yang salah hm? Kita bisa membicarakannya baik-baik …" Yunho mencengkeram lembut bahu Jaejoong, memaksa Jaejoong menatap wajahnya. Akh Jung Yunho, kau benar benar idiot.

"Kau menghancurkan_ mood_ku." Jawab Jaejoong singkat setelah melepaskan tangan Yunho. Ia berjalan menjauh dari halte bus. Yunho otomatis langsung menyusulnya, berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Jaejoong.

"Hey hey tunggu dulu, katakan padaku apa yang salah?" cegah Yunho saat ia sudah berada di depan jalur Jaejoong.

"Kau." Jaejoong bergeser dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Buru-buru memberhentikan taksi yang kebetulan lewat. Ia ingin pergi segera dari tempat ini. Ingin menghindari Yunho. Paling tidak untuk malam ini. Ia butuh membenahi _mood_nya.

"Jaejoong! Kim Jaejoong!" Yunho memukul-mukul kaca jendela taksi yang sudah mengangkut kekasihnya didalamnya, berusaha menghentikan pergerakan Jaejoong. Namun dari siluet Jaejoong yang mengucapkan perintah jalan pada supir taksi membuatnya berhenti mengetuk-ngetuk jendela taksi. Rasanya akan sia-sia. Dan semenit kemudian, ia hanya mampu membeku di tempatnya memandangi taksi Jaejoong yang perlahan-lahan menghilang dari pandangannya.

Perlahan, Yunho mengeluarkan sebuah boneka gajah ukuran sedang dari dalam ransel cokelatnya. Dengan tatapan sendu ia mengusap lembut boneka gajah itu, lalu kembali memandang taksi Jaejoong yang sudah menghilang dari pandangan–meninggalkannya dengan sejuta pertanyaan.

Ia masih ingat betul tadi, Jaejoong-nya–

–belum membalas pernyataan cintanya.

Jaejoong masih bisa melihat bayangan Yunho dari kaca spion taksi. _Namja _itu hanya diam dan terus memandangi taksinya perlahan menjauh. Sialan. Kenapa dia tidak mengejar Jaejoong? Kenapa hanya diam? Sialan. Yunho bodoh. Jung Yunho bodoh.

Ia sudah menunggu, hampir satu jam. Sendirian. Malam-malam. Di halte bis. Dan gerimis. Kemejanya juga basah. Dan Yunho meragukan kesiapannya membina rumah tangga! _Mood_nya rasanya hancur hanya dalam sekejap mata. Jung Yunho. Kau–argh!

Jaejoong sudah hampir menangis mengingat betapa kekesalannya pada Yunho sudah memuncak hingga ke ubun-ubun sekarang. Tapi sebagian dari dirinya masih mampu menahannya untuk tidak menangis. Tidak. Ia hanya sedikit goyah. Yunho mencintainya. Yunho mengatakannya tadi.

"_Just trust me… You know exactly that I love you, right? I love you. I love you Kim Jaejoong…_"

Dan seketika air mata Jaejoong tiba-tiba meluncur begitu saja. Yunho mencintainya. Yunho-nya… tapi kenapa ia tak melamar Jaejoong saja? Kalau memang ia benar-benar tulus, dan yakin, kenapa tidak melamar Jaejoong? Kenapa tidak meng-iyakan berita yang Jaejoong informasikan tadi?

Ia melirik kemejanya yang basah. Ini juga gara-gara Yunho. Ia buru-buru membuang pandangannya keluar jendela. Melihat pemandangan jalan diluar,–

–dan meluncurkan sebutir lagi kesedihan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REGRET**

**By Song Min Gi**

_Dedicated for my cassie best friend,_

_Im Chan Hee_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**J**aejoong menghempaskan tubuhnya–yang serasa mau remuk itu–ke atas kasur empuknya di dalam istananya. Kamarnya. Satu-satunya tempat berlabuh disaat sepasang matanya sudah terasa berat dan sulit dibuka lagi. Satu-satunya tempat untuk mengisi kembali tenaga yang sepanjang hari sudah terpakai dan lenyap–menguap ke udara. Satu-satunya tempat paling privasi dalam hidupnya. Tempat dimana ia dan Yunho biasanya bercengkrama, untuk sekedar tidur bersama.

Bukan, bukan tidur seperti _having sex _seperti dalam pikiranmu, dasar yadong!

Hanya benar-benar merebahkan diri, menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang diberi hiasan bulan dan bintang–yang tentu saja di dekorasi Yunho–yang berpendar dalam gelap, lalu membicarakan hal-hal kecil yang terkadang bisa membuat mereka makin dekat. Atau mungkin hanya sekedar nonton dvd sewaan Yunho, film horror paling sering. Dan sesudahnya Jaejoong akan menempel pada Yunho semalaman.

Mengingat hal-hal manis itu kembali, hati Jaejoong seperti dipukul telak. Nyeri. Bagaimana bisa Yunho-nya memperlakukannya seperti tadi? Jung Yunho…

'_ddrrttt ddrrtt'_

Handphone. Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dari bantal, lalu meraih benda dengan _casing _putih itu dari meja nakas, dan membuka pesan masuk.

_Message : _

_Jangan pulang larut malam. Kabari aku jika sudah tiba di rumah._

_Sender : Jung Yunho – Yunnie~_

_Received : 10.47 p.m_

Astaga _namja _ini benar-benar! Kenapa sama sekali tak berniat minta maaf?! Apa tidak merasa bersalah? Sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah?! _Damn it!_

Jaejoong meletakkan kasar _gadget _itu kembali pada posisinya, lalu kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal putih. Bukan untuk tidur. Orang butapun tahu jika ia sedang menangis sekarang. Dan bantal itu hanya sebagai peredam, takut-takut suara tangisnya terlalu kencang dan didengar orangtuanya. Jika itu terjadi, ia tak yakin Yunho masih bisa hidup saat orangtuanya menemui kekasihnya itu.

'_ddrrttt ddrrttt'_

Masih dengan posisi kepala menelungkup di bantal, tangan Jaejoong bergerak-gerak mencari benda mati yang menjerit-jerit dalam _setting-_an _silent _itu. Dan ketika sudah menemukannya, ia mengangkat sedikit wajahnya yang sudah sembab sambil menatap lekat-lekat layar handphone itu

_Message : _

_Jangan coba-coba mengacuhkan pesanku, Kim Jaejoong._

_Sender : Jung Yunho – Yunnie~_

_Received : 10.55 p.m_

"Terserah. Dasar idiot." Jaejoong meletakkan kembali benda itu dengan tragis diatas meja nakas, dan kembali pada aktvitas awalnya–menangis dengan redaman bantal. Baru saja ia akan memulainya lagi ketika–

'_ddrrttt ddrrttt'_

Ia bersumpah akan benar-benar mematikan benda sialan itu setelah ini. Dan membunuh siapapun yang menciptakan benda elektronik ini.

_Message : _

_Hyung, aku butuh bantuanmu~ apakah kau sedang sibuk?_

_Sender : Yoochun – Chunnie~_

_Received : 10.56 p.m_

Oh, ia tarik sumpah serapahnya. Ini Yoochun. Teman yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri. Salahkan tingkahnya yang kekanakan dan selalu ingin dimanja Jaejoong padahal umurnya sudah dua puluh enam tahun.

_Message : _

_Kau beruntung aku belum memusnahkan benda ini, Chunnie. Aku tunggu._

_Sent to : Yoochun – Chunnie~_

_Status : delivered at 10.57 p.m_

Tinggal menunggu Yoochun meneleponnya sekarang. Tinggal menunggu. Menunggu lagi. Astaga kenapa hari ini ia harus selalu menunggu? Hanya Yoochun, satu-satunya harapan yang bisa diandalkannya untuk membunuh rasa nyeri di dadanya saat ini. Hanya Yoochun yang biasanya bisa membuat _mood _nya naik kembali.

Dan benar saja, belum selesai Jaejoong menerka-nerka apa yang akan dibicarakan Yoochun, bocah itu sudah meneleponnya.

"_Yoboseyo? Eomma, kenapa kau akan memusnahkan handphonemu?" _tanya Yoochun polos dari seberang sana. Jaejoong mau tak mau terpancing untuk tersenyum. Laki-laki ini benar-benar belum dewasa. Masa masih memanggilnya Eomma?

"Sedang bertengkar dengan _Appa_, _chagi._ Kau sendiri? Tidak sedang bertengkar juga, kan?" Jaejoong merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi telentang, memandangi langit-langit kamarnya yang sudah berhiaskan bintang dan bulan yang belum bersinar karena Ia belum mematikan lampu kamar.

"Wae? _Ceritakan padaku!"_

Jaejoong tersenyum miris, "Kau saja yang cerita duluan."

"_Okay… jadi… Aku akan melamar Junsu jam dua belas lewat satu menit nanti… menurutmu bagaimana, Eomma?"_

DEG!

Melamar? Yoochun? Melamar Junsu? Sebentar lagi?

Jaejoong menjauhkan ponselnya, lalu menge-_check _jam dinding yang ada di atas televisi.

**10 : 59 p.m**

Berarti dua jam lagi. Yoochun akan melamar Junsu. Menyematkan cincin berukirkan nama mereka di jari masing-masing. Ia bisa membayangkan betapa bahagianya Junsu saat Yoochun melamarnya. Yoochun adalah tipe orang yang romantis, setahunya. Junsu sering di hadiahi boneka atau karangan bunga tiba-tiba, dan harus diakui, itu membuatnya cemburu. Dan Junsu pasti akan meneleponnya histeris pagi ini. Kenyataan menampar Jaejoong tepat di pipi. Dan rasanya perih.

"_Eomma? Hey! Kau ketiduran ya?"_

"T-tidak Chunnie, _mianhae _tadi aku _shock. _Hahahaha. Wah kau sungguh-sungguh akan melamar Junsu? Aku setuju-setuju saja… lagipula kau dan Junsu sudah lama berpacaran juga kan?"

_Ya, setidaknya aku dan Yunho lebih lama. Tapi Yoochun melamar Junsu duluan._

"_Hehehehe iya, Hyung. Aku akan mengajaknya nonton bioskop hari ini. Tapi nanti saat filmnya mulai, tiba-tiba akan ada hantu dari pintu keluar. Junsu pasti akan menangis ketakutan hahahahaha…"_

Jaejoong hanya bisa mendengarkan. Membayangkan dirinya ada di posisi Junsu. Pasti menyenangkan. Dilamar oleh orang yang kau cintai, dan mencintaimu.

"_Dan nanti setelah hantu ini pergi, akan ada pemutaran film documenter kisahku dan Junsu, Hyung. Lalu aku akan menyelinap dan muncul di depan layar bioskop tepat saat filmnya habis, lalu aku akan melamarnya hehehehe… bagaimana menurutmu, Hyung?"_

Jaejoong tercengang. Airmatanya mau tak mau meluncur lagi. Yoochun saja, yang lebih kekanakan dari Yunho, bisa mempersiapkan rencana melamar yang begitu rapih dan terdengar hebat. Tapi Yunho?

"_Hyung? Joongie Hyung?"_

"Ah? I-iya… terdengar luar biasa, Chunnie… Aku ikut bahagia." Jaejoong menghapus air matanya cepat, dan tersenyum tipis walaupun ia tahu Yoochun takkan bisa melihatnya. Ia hanya ingin memastikan laki-laki itu khawatir mendengarnya menangis, dan membatalkan acara melamar Junsu hanya untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"_Haah… aku mohon bantu aku berdoa ya, Hyung. Semoga semuanya berjalan lancar hehehehe… nah, sekarang ceritakan padaku, tadi kau kenapa?"_

"A-aku? Oh… Eungg… hanya sedang _badmood _saja. Jangan khawatir. Sudah, siap-siap sana! Kudoakan berhasil. Aku tutup teleponnya ya?"

"_Ne Hyung… thanks a lot Hyung! Good night!"_

'_Pik!'_

Ia salah. Yoochun, yang diharapkannya bisa membantunya menyelesaikan masalah yang ia hadapi saat ini, malah membuatnya makin larut dalam rasa sakit. Yunho… apa maksud laki-laki itu sebenarnya? Meragukan cinta mereka?

Jaejoong membuang ponselnya ke lantai. Beruntung lantai kamar itu sebagian dilapisi karpet. Sehingga benda itu tidak benar-benar menjadi benda 'mati' secara harfiah. Menyusul ponselnya, ia juga membuang kepalanya ke dalam bantal. Melesak masuk kedalam bantal. Tangisnya takkan sebentar. Ia akan menangis semalaman. Menangis karena kesal, cemburu, dan menangisi kebodohan Yunho.

Ia hanya ingin dianggap serius. Ia ingin cincin melingkar di jari manisnya sebagai bukti kasih sayang Yunho yang tulus. Ia ingin bukti. Bukan sekedar ungkapan cinta. Jaejoong ingin Yunho memeluknya sekarang. dan membuktikan padanya betapa cinta mereka terlalu kuat untuk goyah hanya karena masalah sepele. Empat tahun berpacaran sudah membuat mereka kuat. Ia tahu itu.

Ia hanya takut. Takut Yunho ragu dan berubah pikiran. Takut Yunho memutuskan semuanya hanya karena Jaejoong ingin hubungan yang lebih dari ini. Ia ingin memiliki Yunho seutuhnya. Sebagai suaminya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Bukankah sudah lebih dari empat tahun?_

_Bukankah sudah bukan saatnya untuk meragu?_

_Bukankah sekarang saatnya kita menyatu?_

_Atau mundur dan membiarkan waktu begitu saja berlalu?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**J**ung Yunho tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Di taman, tersenyum sendiri, memeluk sebuah boneka gajah ukuran sedang. Sudah semalaman ia menjalankan rencananya ini, dan semuanya nampak berjalan mulus, terkecuali kejanggalan tadi malam saat Jaejoong tidak membalas kata-kata cintanya.

Semua ini, adalah sabotase Jung Yunho. Semua ini adalah rencananya. Keterlambatannya datang ke halte, Kemarahan Jaejoong, telepon dari Yoochun, semua bersumber dari dirinya. Gila, memang. Membuat Jaejoong menangis bagaimana tidak gila? Ia bahkan pernah berjanji akan melindungi Jaejoong selama ia masih bernafas, namun nyatanya sekarang ia dengan jahilnya mengerjai Jaejoong. Keterlaluan, memang. Tapi Yunho ingin ini menjadi sebuah "pelamaran" yang takkan terlupakan oleh Jaejoong.

Ia dan Yoochun memang sama-sama ingin melamar kekasih mereka dalam waktu yang bersamaan, dan menikah bersamaan. Junsu dan Jaejoong sering membicarakannya. Hanya saja mereka pura-pura acuh, padahal mereka sudah merencanakannya dengan begitu rapih.

Sembilan pesan singkat Yunho sama sekali tidak dibalas Jaejoong. Teleponnya juga tidak diangkat, sekali waktu malah tidak aktif. Harus diakui Jung Yunho bahwa rencananya ini sangat riskan, mengingat Jaejoong begitu sensitive. Tapi ia yakin ini akan berhasil.

Ia menelepon Jaejoong lagi. Sekarang jam sembilan pagi. Harusnya Jaejoong sudah mandi dan masih tidur-tiduran di kasurnya sambil menghitung hiasan bintang di langit-langit kamar yang ia sudah hafal diluar kepala berapa jumlahnya.

"_Yoboseyo?"_

Ah! Diangkat!

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu, bisakah kita bertemu di taman? Sekarang?" Yunho mencoba _to the point. _Biasanya karena tingkat penasaran Jaejoong yang sangat amat tinggi, bocah itu akan datang dengan sendirinya. Dan tentu saja tak perlu diberi tahu taman yang mana, ia dan Jaejoong menghabiskan empat tahun kebersamaan mereka dengan berkencan disana.

"_Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Aku tutup."_

'_tuut tuut tuut'_

Dan sambungan diakhiri begitu saja. Yunho mendengus sebal, disusul dengan memutar otak secepat yang ia bisa. Ia hanya ingin rencananya berjalan lancar tanpa hambatan. Tapi bagaimana jika sudah seperti ini?

Ia melirik boneka gajah warna abu-abu itu sejenak, lalu tersenyum. Ia tak ingin menyerah begitu saja. Kali ini, Jaejoong yang harus mengikuti cara mainnya. Suka tak suka, mau tak mau, sanggup tak sanggup, Jaejoong yang harus datang padanya.

**.**

Jaejoong menatap kosong pada langit-langit kamarnya. Tentu kau sudah tahu bahwa _namja _Jung itu yang sudah membuatnya cengo begini. Tadi, beberapa menit yang lalu Yunho meneleponnya dan mengajaknya bertemu. Dan kau sudah kenal Kim Jaejoong, ia adalah tipe orang yang takkan mau menyelesaikan masalah jika bukan ia yang memulainya. Dalam kasus ini, Yunho yang memulai perkara. Jadi Ia yang harus menyelesaikannya. Ia yang harus minta maaf.

Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri sebagian dari diri Jaejoong memberontak, memaksanya untuk ingin menemui Yunho. Rasa penasaran dan rasa rindunya sedang bertarung sengit dalam dirinya sendiri, dan ia hanya perlu menunggu siapa pemenangnya. Bersamaan dengan itu ia melirik ponselnya yang ia geletakkan di samping kanan kepalanya, termenung mendapati _wallpaper _ponselnya masih sama. Foto selca-nya dengan Yunho beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Demi apapun ia benar-benar merasa _badmood _sekarang. Tadi malam, Junsu meneleponnya–hingga ia terpaksa terjaga selama dua jam–untuk menceritakan masalah Yoochun. Yoochun yang melamarnya. Hah, mengingatnya Jaejoong malah makin kesal.

Kalimat-kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Junsu semalam benar-benar membuatnya merasa aneh. Dalam kalimat-kalimat itu, ada rasa senang, haru dan kegembiraan tersendiri. Jaejoong yang hanya mendengar ceritanya entah mengapa jadi ikut merasa berdebar-debar. Ia mampu membayangkan betapa Junsu yang sangat takut dengan hantu itu tiba-tiba didatangi hantu suruhan Yoochun, dan mendapatkan sebuah persembahan film documenter tentang kisah cintanya bersama Yoochun yang diputar dalam layar bioskop–yang super besar.

_Aku berani bertaruh rasanya pasti sangat menyenangkan._

Dan baru saja Jaejoong akan merutuki Yunho ketika ponselnya kembali menjerit-jerit minta diangkat.

Melihat nomor yang tidak dikenal tertera dilayar ponsel, ia buru-buru duduk dan mengangkat panggilan masuk itu, "Yoboseyo?" jawabnya serius.

"_Apakah anda kerabat tuan Jung Yunho?" _jawab suara diseberang sana, entah suara siapa. Yang jelas dia laki-laki, dan dari notasinya terdengar sangat panik.

Jaejoong berdiri dari posisinya, lalu cepat-cepat berfikir sambil terus menerka-nerka. Apa yang terjadi pada Yunho? Kenapa ada orang lain yang meneleponnnya karena Yunho?

"S-saya kekasihnya. Kim Jaejoong. I-ini siapa? Dan darimana anda tahu nomor ponsel saya?" Jaejoong mulai menggigiti kukunya sendiri, panik.

"_Nomor telepon anda adalah yang terakhir dihubungi tuan Jung. Saya pejalan kaki yang menemukan kekasih anda. Bisakah anda ke taman kota sekarang?" _lanjut suara itu lagi.

Jaejoong membelalak. Hah? M-menemukan?

Mengikuti insting, Jaejoong buru-buru mengambil jaket cokelatnya yang tergantung rapih di gantungan baju dalam lemari, mengambil kunci mobil dan dompetnya. "I-iya saya sedang dalam perjalanan. A-apa yang terjadi, tuan?"

"_Tuan Jung Yunho mengalami kecelakaan, Kim Jaejoong-ssi_–"

A-apa? K-kecelakaan?

"–_anda harus segera tiba. Dia menolak dibawa kerumah sakit sebelum anda tiba." _Tambah orang itu lagi.

Tercengang. Manik cokelat Jaejoong hanya bisa membulat mendengar orang itu menjelaskan kondisi Yunho. Kecelakaan katanya? Yunho baru saja meneleponnya kan?

"A-aku kesana sekarang."

Pasca _shock _Jaejoong buru-buru berlari keluar dari rumahnya. Menyalakan mesin mobil, dan langsung memacu kendaraan roda empat itu membelah kepadatan kota Seoul.

Masa bodoh dengan polisi. Masa bodoh dengan orang yang memaki-maki cara mengemudinya. Yang ia butuhkan hanya satu–

–Jung Yunho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tuhan aku mohon…_

_Biarkan aku menemuinya…_

_Aku harus mengatakan,_

_Bahwa aku_–

–_mencintainya…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**N**__amja _itu datang tergopoh-gopoh ke taman. Mobilnya ia parkir di pinggir taman, tak peduli ada petugas keamanan atau tidak. Maniknya buru-buru membidik setiap sudut taman yang terhampar. Permainan anak-anak, kursi taman, pohon besar, dan semua yang dilihatnya sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa telah terjadi kecelakaan besar di daerah sini.

Dengan nafas yang sudah setengah-setengah, ia berlari mengitari taman. Menyapu seluruh sudut taman hanya dengan pandangan matanya. Mencari _namja _yang ia kenal. Seorang _namja _yang ia khawatirkan. Seorang _namja _yang sudah membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati. _Namja _yang–

"Boo~" suara _namja _itu membuat jantung Jaejoong rasanya berhenti berdetak sesaat, ia cepat-cepat berbalik dan melihat ke arah suara untuk sekedar memastikan siapa yang mengagetkannya.

Dan disanalah _namja _itu. Berdiri dengan senyum yang manis dihadapannya. Dengan kemeja baby blue pemberiannya saat ulangtahun _namja _itu, ia berdiri dihadapannya. Tanpa luka, tanpa darah, semua nampak baik-baik saja.

"Y-yunho?" Jaejoong tidak percaya. Air mata yang ditahannya sedari tadi sekarang sudah tumpah. Membanjiri pelupuk matanya dan mengalir membentuk sebuah cetakan aliran sungai kecil diatas pipinya. Yunho. Jung Yunho. Yunho-nya. Berdiri di hadapannya. Tersenyum dengan tampannya. Seakan tak terjadi apa-apa.

Apakah Jaejoong bermimpi sekarang?

"Jae… aku tahu kau pasti datang," ujar laki-laki itu dengan senyuman yang tak sedetikpun luntur dari wajahnya. Jaejoong masih menangis. Ia memandangi Yunho dari atas ke bawah, benar-benar nampak berbeda. Yunho kini terlihat begitu rapih. Dan senyum itu… Apakah Yunho benar-benar sudah tak nampak lagi?

"Y-yunho…" Jaejoong menggumamkan nama itu kembali. Yang merasa dipanggil hanya tersenyum, lalu perlahan tangannya terangkat keatas kepala Jaejoong. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, takut jika tiba-tiba tangan Yunho tembus pandang. Takut jika yang dilihatnya adalah semu. Takut…takut…

Tapi tangan itu terasa hangat di pucuk kepalanya. Lembut. Mengusap-usap kepalanya dengan lembut, seperti yang biasa dilakukannya. Perlahan Jaejoong membuka matanya, dan ia benar-benar terkejut mendapati Yunho masih ada dihadapannya. Tersenyum, menatap dirinya.

"K-kau masih hidup?" Jaejoong mendekat, menyentuh wajah Yunho dengan tangannya. Yunho meraih tangan itu, lalu menempelkannya pada dada kirinya. Membuat telapak tangan Jaejoong bisa merasakan degup jantung Yunho yang sayup-sayup terdengar.

"Aku masih hidup, kan?" Yunho tersenyum makin lebar. Jaejoong menangis makin hebat. Apa maksudnya ini? Apa sekarang ia sedang bersama dengan halusinasinya? Dengan Yunho yang semu? Dengan roh Yunho?

"Tapi tadi… kau… Orang itu bilang– kau kecelakaan…" Jaejoong masih terisak. Sesenggukan dengan bahu yang bergetar pelan. Yunho menangkup bahu jaejoong, dan menatap lurus-lurus ke wajah kekasihnya.

"Maaf… Itu–aku membohongimu…"

DEG!

Bohong? Kebohongan? Yunho membohongi Jaejoong?

"Tapi ini untuk kebaikan kta berdua, Jae… Aku harus membicarakan sesuatu yang penting denganmu, tapi kau tidak mau kesini dan–"

"CUKUP!" Jaejoong menyentakkan bahunya, membuat Yunho terkejut. Jaejoong menghapus air matanya sendiri, dan tatapan khawatir serta sendu yang awalnya ditujukan untuk Yunho, kini berubah menjadi tatapan benci dan emosi.

"Berhenti mempermainkan perasaanku, Jung Yunho!" Jaejoong membentak Yunho sekeras yang ia bisa. Masa bodoh dengan anak kecil yang mungkin melihat mereka, atau orang lain yang melihat mereka. Kali ini, Yunho benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Kenapa kau selalu mempermainkan perasaanku, hah?! Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?!" air mata Jaejoong tumpah lagi. Emosinya yang makin memuncak membuatnya sulit mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Ia berteriak dan menangis dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Dan semuanya karna laki-laki ini. Karena Jung Yunho.

"Jae aku mohon dengarkan aku dulu!" Yunho buru-buru berlari dan mensejajarkan langkah kakinya dengan langkah Jaejoong yang sudah perlahan-lahan pergi meninggalkan tempat mereka. Dan saat tangan Jaejoong kembali dalam cengkeraman Yunho, Jaejoong berbalik untuk menatap laki-laki itu.

"Apa lagi? Masih belum puas?!"

Yunho terdiam. Ini salah. Bukan seperti ini seharusnya. Ia sama sekali tak memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa Jaejoong akan menjadi se-marah ini. Sama sekali tak pernah memikirkan bahwa Jaejoong akan bertindak di luar kendalinya.

"Jae, aku mohon kau harus dengarkan aku. Aku ingin minta maaf." Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong erat, berusaha mencegah _namja _itu melangkah pergi darinya.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Air matanya mengalir makin deras. Yunho benar-benar keterlaluan. Ia sudah ketakutan setengah mati membayangkan Yunho yang tergeletak tak berdaya menunggunya tiba. Ia sudah setengah mati menahan luapan kesedihan dan penyesalannya karena keegoisannya sendiri. Tapi kenapa Yunho malah mempermainkannya?

"Kenapa kau mempermainkan aku?"

"Aku tidak mempermainkanmu, Jae."

"Lalu kau sebut ini apa?! Kau kira ini lucu, Jung Yunho?! Kau tidak tahu betapa paniknya aku karena takut kehilanganmu?!" Jaejoong berteriak seakan pita suaranya sudah hampir putus, tapi ia tidak peduli. Emosinya sudah memenuhi kepalanya dan perlu diluapkan.

Yunho rasanya ingin memeluk Jaejoong saja sekarang. Tapi ia tahu, Jaejoong akan memberontak dan semuanya malah akan semakin buruk. Ia mengeratkan genggaman boneka gajah dibelakang punggungnya. Ini harus berhasil. "Aku harus membicarakan sesuatu yang penting denganmu, Jae."

"Adakah hal lain selain kau yang meragukan cinta kita, dan kebohonganmu hari ini?" Jaejoong makin marah. Tapi Yunho tak habis akal.

"Aku tak pernah meragukan cinta kita, Kim Jaejoong." Yunho terus berusaha menahan tangan Jaejoong yang selalu mencoba berontak dan ingin lepas dari cengkeraman Yunho. Dan tepat saat Jaejoong menatap mata Yunho, Yunho mengeluarkan boneka gajah itu dari balik punggungnya, dan memberikannya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terbengong. Apa maksudnya? Memberinya boneka gajah? Apa laki-laki ini sudah tidak waras? Kenapa disaat ia membutuhkan pelukan Yunho ia malah diberi hadiah boneka? Apa Yunho masih belum puas mempermainkan Jaejoong?

"Ambillah…" gumam Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong memandang boneka itu bingung. Yunho sedang berdoa dalam hati, semoga Jaejoong cukup pintar untuk menyadari hadiah itu. Semoga. Semoga.

Jaejoong menghapus air matanya sendiri, berusaha kuat dengan permainan Yunho yang entah bagaimana maksudnya. Ia tersenyum miris, merasa harga dirinya sebagai kekasih Yunho sudah diinjak-injak habis. Dipermainkan telak. Oleh kekasihnya sendiri. "Ha-ha-ha! Permainan macam apa lagi ini, Jung Yunho?"

"Ini bukan permainan, Jae. Aku mohon ambillah." Yunho berusaha meraih tangan Jaejoong untuk memaksa _namja _itu mengambil hadiahnya, namun ia menolak.

"Aku benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pikiranmu. Kau membohongiku hanya untuk ini?! Hanya untuk boneka ini?!" Jaejoong makin emosi. Dadanya terasa sesak. Ia benci dipermainkan. Ia benci Yunho. Ia benci Yunho yang seperti ini.

"Tidak, Jae. Ini–" Yunho menatap dalam-dalam wajah Jaejoong yang nampak penuh emosi sekarang. Dalam hati Ia ragu, apa Jaejoong akan mengerti. Dalam hati ia berdoa agar Jaejoong tidak terlalu idiot untuk menyadari kesungguhannya sekarang.

"–aku sedang melamarmu." Ujarnya takut-takut. Jaejoong diam. Hanya diam. Diam yang tidak bisa dimengerti.

Apa maksudnya? Melamar? Dengan boneka gajah?

Tangan Jaejoong bergerak, hendak meraih boneka gajah itu dari tangan Yunho. Ia menatap wajah Yunho sekali lagi, memastikan laki-laki itu masih waras–setidaknya cukup waras untuk melamarnya dengan boneka gajah.

Dan tepat saat boneka gajah itu sudah berada dalam genggaman tangannya, ia tersenyum sinis, dan kembali menatap wajah Yunho. Anehnya tak ada candaan didalam wajah itu. _Hanya ada keseriusan, yang teramat dalam._

Jaejoong mengeratkan tangannya pada boneka gajah itu, sebelum akhirnya sedetik kemudian ia membuang boneka malang itu ke jalanan. Terpelanting hingga ke tengah jalan raya, dan membuat perut boneka gajah itu berbunyi mengucapkan sesuatu, namun jarak Jaejoong sudah terlalu jauh dari boneka itu sekarang. _seandainya saja ia menyadarinya dari awal._

"Jae!" Yunho terkejut. Tak menyangka Jaejoong akan membuang boneka pemberiannya. Ini semua… rencananya bisa gagal!

"Itu yang kau lakukan padaku, jung yunho! Kau membuang perasaanku seperti itu!" Jaejoong menangis. Lagi. Ia benar-benar tak tega membuang boneka itu–mengingat Yunho pasti sangat sulit membelinya karena ia sangat sibuk. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ego dan Emosinya sudah memenangi peperangan antara rasa cintanya dan logikanya. Jaejoong benci. Benar-benar benci.

"Aku melamarmu dengan itu!" Yunho berusaha menjelaskan, hanya saja melihat Jaejoong membuang boneka itu rasanya seperti perasaannya diinjak-injak Jaejoong sekarang. Ia sudah mati-matian menahan rasa gugupnya hanya untuk melamar Jaejoong dengan itu. Tapi malah ini yang ia dapatkan.

"Cincin Jung Yunho! Cincin! Lamar aku dengan itu! Bukan dengan boneka!" Jaejoong makin menjadi-jadi. Yunho benar-benar sudah diluar batas sekarang. Permainan Yunho ini benar-benar keterlaluan.

Jaejoong berbalik, dan berjalan menjauhi Yunho. Bersama sejuta perasaan sakitnya, meninggalkan Yunho yang masih membatu ditemani angin yang membelai surai hitamnya. Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, merasa tak kuat merasakan perasaan ini. Ia benar-benar berharap Yunho akan mengejarnya, menahannya pergi. Dan ini menyiksa. Sangat.

Yunho sudah tak mampu lagi menahan Jaejoong untuk tetap disini. Ia tahu _namja _itu benar-benar sudah marah. Rencananya gagal. Jaejoong yang seharusnya saat ini menangis terharu, malah menangis sedih dan pergi perlahan meninggalkan dirinya. Boneka gajah yang seharusnya dipeluk Jaejoong, sekarang malah terpental jauh dari _namja _yang lambat laun menjauhi dirinya. Mungkin ini adalah akhir dari permainannya sendiri. Permainan yang benar-benar sudah terlalu rumit.

Dan semua kenangan itu kembali berputar dalam kepala Yunho. Bagaimana Jaejoong tersenyum, bagaimana Jaejoong memeluknya, bagaimana Jaejoong merawatnya saat ia sakit, bagaimana Jaejoong mencintainya…

Ini belum berakhir.

Otak Yunho berputar cepat, mengarahkannya melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukannya dari awal. Ia berlari ke arah boneka yang tergeletak tak berdaya itu, berusaha cepat agar Jaejoong tak berjalan makin jauh.

Ia meraih boneka itu, dan mengusap-usap beberapa bagian yang kotor. Dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajah tampannya, ia meneriakkan nama Jaejoong sekuat yang ia bisa. Meneriakkan nama Jaejoong sekuat yang ia bisa.

Jaejoong mendengar jelas Yunho memanggil namanya. Ia berbalik, dan mendapati Yunho berdiri di tengah jalan–dengan boneka gajah itu dalam genggamannya–sambil tersenyum menatap dirinya.

"KIM JAEJOONG! AKU MENCINTAIMU!"Yunho berteriak hingga semua otot polos di lehernya muncul ke permukaan. Dan dengan nafas terengah-engah, menanti jawaban Jaejoong.

_Namja _itu hanya bisa membatu. Yunho benar-benar serius. Ia benar-benar melamar Jaejoong. Dan semua orang di taman itu memandang ke arahnya. Anak anak, remaja, orang dewasa, penjual es krim, semua orang memandangnya, termasuk Yunho. Mereka semua menanti jawaban Jaejoong.

Untuk sedetik Jaejoong merasa otaknya _error. _Disaat seperti ini harusnya ia berteriak untuk meng-iyakan ajakan Yunho. Tapi kenapa sekarang malah ia yang ragu? Kenapa ia merasa ia tak siap? Kenapa ia merasa ia masih butuh kebebasan bersama Yunho?

Menikah artinya terikat. Artinya ia akan menjadi Jung Jaejoong, dan menjadi orangtua dari anak-anak Yunho kelak. Dan ia yang meminta Yunho melamarnya. Tapi kenapa malah seperti ini? Kenapa malah dadanya yang terasa sesak?

Yunho tersenyum lega. Ia sudah mencoba. Ia sudah berusaha. Ia sudah mencegah kisahnya dan Jaejoong berakhir. Sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu Jaejoong. Hanya tinggal menunggu.

Jaejoong menangis lagi. Namun kali ini adalah tangis haru. Tangis haru yang bercampur lega. Yunho-nya… _namja _yang berdiri di jalan itu, _namja _yang dicintainya dengan sepenuh hati itu, melamarnya sekarang. Mengajaknya hidup bersama. Mengajaknya mengikat diri dalam sebuah komitmen. Dan ia hanya harus mengatakan "iya". Hanya semudah itu.

Jaejoong berjalan ke arah Yunho sambil menghapus air matanya yang entah mengapa tak mau berhenti keluar. Sambil tersenyum ia berlari kecil, mempercepat langkahnya menghampiri Yunho. Yunho merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, bersiap menerima Jaejoong dalam pelukannya.

_Namun takdir sudah dituliskan._

Sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi tiba-tiba saja muncul dari ujung jalan. Dan hanya dalam hitungan detik, tubuh Yunho sudah terpelanting satu setengah meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Mobil itu menabrak yunho.

"YUNHO!" Jaejoong membelalak, tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya. Yunho ditabrak mobil. Yunho tergeletak. Darah dimana-mana.

Jaejoong seakan kehilangan fokusnya. Ia hanya bisa membatu, dengan kedua tangan membekap mulutnya sendiri, dan air mata yang terus mengalir. Sekarang tubuh Yunho tidak terlihat lagi, semua orang sibuk mengerumuninya. Dan pengendara mobil itu memundurkan mobilnya, dan pergi dari tempat kejadian walaupun banyak orang yang melemparkan batu pada mobil itu untuk mencegahnya pergi.

Tapi Jaejoong hanya bisa diam. Dengan kaki yang seakan-akan punya pikiran sendiri, ia mendekati tempat itu. Menerobos kerumunan yang memang sengaja menyediakan jalan baginya untuk mendekat.

"Aku sudah menelepon polisi dan ambulans. Mereka akan segera datang." Ujar seseorang. Entah siapa. Ia tak perduli.

Masih membekap mulutnya sendiri, ia mendekat. Makin mendekati orang yang tergeletak telentang itu. Dan Jaejoong menangis makin kencang saat menyadari bahwa itu benar-benar Yunho.

"Hentikan permainanmu. Tidak lucu." Entah mengapa hanya kalimat itu yang bisa meluncur dari mulutnya melihat sosok yang mirip Yunho itu telentang dengan darah yang mengucur dari balik kepalanya, dan dari mulut _namja _itu.  
Ia berlutut sesaat setelah ia sudah berada disamping tubuh itu. Air matanya yang masih mengalir deras tak mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyentuh pipi _namja _itu. Itu bukan Yunho. Dia hanya mirip. Mirip Yunho.

"KUBILANG HENTIKAN JUNG YUNHO!" jaejoong berteriak histeris dan menangis dalam waktu yang bersamaan, membuat semua orang yang berkerumun di sekeliling mereka menundukkan kepala, ikut prihatin. Dilihat dari darah yang terus mengalir dari balik kepala Yunho, orang-orang itu yakin _namja _itu sudah tak ada disana. Jaejoong mengguncang-guncangkan lengan Yunho, berharap _namja _itu membuka matanya dan mengatakan ini semua hanyalah bagian dari rencananya.

_Tapi matanya berkhianat. Matanya membuatnya mempercayai bahwa Yunho sudah pergi. Meninggalkannya._

"Aku mohon maafkan aku… aku–" Jaejoong menangis makin hebat. Wajah Yunho memucat dengan cepat. Bibir Yunho memudar dengan cepat. Jaejoong tahu Yunho sudah tidak disana. Jaejoong tahu. Jaejoong tahu.

"–mencintaimu…" dan Jaejoong hanya bisa menangis. Meluapkan segala kebodohannya. Merutuki dirinya sendiri. Merutuki keegoisannya. Ia sadar sekarang, ia tak butuh pernikahan. Ia tak butuh cincin melingkari jari manisnya. Ia hanya butuh Yunho. Ia hanya butuh Jung Yunho. Ia hanya butuh pelukan Yunho.

Ia hendak menggenggam tangan Yunho, tapi _namja _itu masih menggenggam boneka gajah. Boneka gajah yang diberikan Yunho untuknya. Boneka gajah yang tadi membuatnya pergi dari Yunho. Boneka gajah yang ia buang, dan membuat Ia kehilangan Yunho.

Tanpa sengaja tangannya menekan perut boneka gajah itu, dan sebuah suara yang diulang-ulang keluar dari boneka itu.

"_Will you marry me? Will you marry me?"_

Jaejoong menangis. Merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Merutuki ego dan kecerobohannya. Seandainya ia tahu lebih awal. Seandainya ia bisa lebih sabar. Seandainya. Seandainya. Jika mesin waktu benar-benar ada padanya, ia ingin memutar waktu dan kembali pada Yunho. Memeluk Yunho dengan lebih cepat. Agar bisa pergi bersamanya. Atau ia takkan membuang boneka itu, namun melihatnya lebih jeli. Yunho melamarnya. Yunho benar-benar sudah melamarnya. Dan ia benar-benar terlalu biodoh untuk tidak mengetahuinya.

Dan Jaejoong kembali terbelalak karena menemukan resleting pada punggung boneka itu. Kembali pada insting dan rasa penasarannya, ia membuka resleting itu. Dan menangis makin kencang setelah mendapati isinya. Sebuah kotak merah yang berisi–

–sebuah cincin.

Namun semuanya sia-sia. Semua sudah terlambat. Karena disela-sela tangisnya, disela-sela jeritan hatinya pada takdir, ia sudah tahu bahwa Yunho–

–sudah tiada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Crying doesn't indicate that youre weak._

_Sometimes its show that youre strong enough to let go something, and_

_Its already being a sign for a baby since their birth,_

_That tyere alive…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Author's bacot time…**

Hai hai reader~~

Maafkan saya yang menghilang dari peredaran ini hehehehe…

Saya benar-benar sedang sibuk dengan sekolah saya, benar-benar sedang stress memikirkan ulangan dan lain sebagainya. Jadi saya hanya bisa mempersembahkan ini untuk para YUNJAE Shipper ya hehehehe

Terutama untuk Im Chan Hee~ sahabat saya yang paling saya cintai dan sayangi sepenuh hati jiwa dan raga (?) _i love you _m0ah. Maaf kalo jelek ya hehehehe

Untuk FF saya yang lain, akan saya lanjutkan saat saya ada waktu luang. Tenang aja~~ dan maaf bikin kalian nunggu :(

Fanfict ini saya buat dari salah satu gambar tumblr favorite saya, semoga hasilnya memuaskan yaa~~

_So…_

_**Mind to review? ;)**_


End file.
